New Beginnings
by Eternalydull
Summary: The pain was getting to much for Harry, the never aging, always suffering, so he slept in his ice crystal, for eternity, or so he thought. masterofdeath!Harry this will be Avatar!boyXboy, don't read if it sickens you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter or Avatar. they belong to their creators, and JKR is too awesome to be me.

 **New Beginnings**

My heart felt like it was going to burst as I watched the casket of my sister in all but blood be lowered ever so slowly to the earth, to forever sleep for the rest of eternity, I watched, and wished that I could follow, and sleep for eternity, along with the others, to be put to rest, but as I stand here in the rain, over the fresh grave of Hermione and the old grave of her husband, and my brother, officially when Arthur and Molly adopted me, my heart felt empty, because I could never have that peace, I could never join them, I will never be happy. I will always be eternal, never aging, forever living, suffering.

 _Forever._

 _So I decided to sleep._

As I watched my last remaining loved one get buried, a casket hiding her wrinkles, and the laugh lines, her gray hair, a bush of messy curls even in her elderly day. I plotted, and planned.

I sadly got to my knees, her children, now adults, surround me, along with the children of all our friends, not a single one living anymore. Only their children and their children's children to pass on their memories. A single teardrop fell. frozen by the air, now icy as my magic reacted to my frozen emotions.

The funeral went by, her children cried, they mourned, but they rejoiced, for she is not suffering anymore, her frail body is now at rest, and her soul is with the others. mother magic has taken hold of her for eternity. To sleep in her arms.

At the end. We held our wands in hand, held toward the dirt. Tips glowing a deathly black, as the spells added to the dirt that would surround her casket, slowly floated over her to bury her into the dark abyss of eternal sleep.

Her new beginning, the next great adventure.

the one I would never get to see.

I would always be alone.

So I prepared, and I succeeded.

only for a century

I was forced to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Christmas!

Hope you guys like it, a Christmas present from me to you, also I would like to point out, seeing as I forgot too in the first chapter, I'm currently a high school senior, so my updates will most likely be random, and short, due to short time periods, and the stress of becoming an adult, I'm also looking for a job, so that will take up even more of my time, but I hope this was worth the wait.

main pairing: Tsu'tey and Harry.

 _Disclaimer: in the first chapter_

Chapter one

* * *

Dr. Wilson had finaly did it. He put together the team of the best researchers, scientist, and even a few soldiers, and he finally did it. The temperature dropped significantly in Europe in the past decade, so when the temperature rose to a human possible way to actually explore the old country, he didn't waste time, no he did not.

All the long years wondering, and studying, and he actually found something, something his greedy mind will find great pleasure studying in the future.

Here in a frozen crystal of ice, suspended by a snake headed statue, on a platform, enclosed in eternal sleep, was a girl.

Beautiful, so pale, so delicate looking, so frail.

As Dr. Wilson and the exhibition team got closer to the enclose girl, they noticed how long her hair was, down to her mid calf, black as pure as space, messy curls glistening in the pale green light, flowing off the ice crystals surrounding the chamber.

She looked to be sleeping, her eyelashes framing closed eyelids, her lips looked soft and had a pale red coloring, nose small and straight.

Her curls framed her round face, making her seem angelic, she was dressed in a black robe, flowing almost as if floating in water, down to her mid thigh, were a pair of tight leggings showed of long thin legs, all the way to a pair of small feet, covered in a strange pair of small leather boots, they couldn't place the animal, or even if they were an animal.

She was small, and there was a strange lightning bolt on her forehead, a vivid red against her pale pallor. She looked peaceful, but that was going to change.

Dr. Wilson wanted to experiment on this new specimen, to see how she was well preserved for over a hundred years, How she even came to be in a crystal of ice, that couldn't have been a mere coincidence. So deep under the abandoned castle. frozen and covered in ice.

They had been searching the country for weeks, pulling history books from abandoned building, looking at old graves, houses that could possibly become museums.

Europe had become a mystery to the world, one day it was perfectly normal, the next, the temperature started to drop drastically, until a year later people had to evacuate, it was to cold to be even considered livable. Everyone who had ever entered since the evacuations, had never been seen, or heard of again.

"Mr. Miller, will you alert the others? tell them to bring heaters, and powerful ones."

* * *

It had been a week, a long and suspenseful week, but they had done it, they finally melted the crystal, and freed the body of the girl. The soldiers were commanded by Dr. Wilson, to record the whole process.

When she was fully freed, her body still in tact, and dried, from the heaters, they began to lift her up into a glass case, in order to transport her to a lab, all the way back to america, when they were all shocked to high heavens.

The left hand of the thin arm, covered by the sleeve of the black robe, twitched.

The fingers twitched so softly, they mistook it as a trick of the light at first, but then thee right did the same thing, then the toes, and finally, her nose.

Every single one jumped back in shock, when her eyes opened so show the most dazzling, deep, emerald green, they had ever seen.

No one spoke for a long time, the girl in the case slowly getting used to being awake, twitching limb after limb. Until a girl, a researcher, broke the silence.

"Holy Hell, she's alive."

No one went to acknowledged her, to caught up in there own shock.

No one even moved as the girl slowly, ever so slowly, brought her arms to the glass walls and pushed herself up, looking around, then to the girl who spoke, a scowl on her face.

"Of course i'm alive you imbecile, and i'm a man." The now, dubbed man, spoke.

No one moved as she stood from the glass case, stepping out a thin leg, then another. His hair, flowing like a wave of raging water, falling behind him. He pat his robe down when he stood fully, then turn swiftly in a circle, looking at each person there.

"Now, why the hell am I awake? Why did you disturb my slumber?" He asked, sounding a bit put out.

* * *

two years later

"YES! I got him!" The voice of a scientist, nearly four light years away from earth, whooped in joy.

"Who did you get now grace?" A man asked off to the side, leaning over a lab table.

"I got the Crystal Boy! I can't wait, they're going to ship him over on the next shuttle. They say he has positive effects to Pandora air, and I can't wait to test and see if it's true." She went on, the man just watched, along with the other scientist in the room.

What she said, was partly true, but as she clutched the book in her lap, hand written, and extremely old, she couldn't wait to see him, her many times great, grandmother's brother, her best friend.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Six years later

"Who's the lady surrounded by guards?." Jake asked the man sitting next to him, pointing to the group, leading the small girl into the room that Jake and norm were just headed.

Norm looked to Jake like he was stupid, then said. "That's Harry Potter, a boy, who is famous by the way, you know, Crystal Boy." at Jake's blank stare, norm went into detail on how a team of researchers, scientist, and soldiers found the kid in the wastelands of Europe.

When they walking into the door, they were met with the group of soldiers, ruffly cuffing the kid to a pole, and a guy in a white lab coat, scowling at them the whole time.

The kid just stood there, letting the men do what they want, staring blankly at the tanks holding two large creatures, that Jake assumed to be his and norms avatars, you could see it in there faces, one looked like Tom Sully, and the other looked like Norm. His face seemed to be showing his awe, as he ignored it when the scientist started to walk toward Jake and Norm, frowning heavily.

"Welcome to Pandora, good to have ya." He said as he walked toward them, holding his hand out to shake.

* * *

Harry's POV (last switch, promise.)

I stared at the tank housing the blue people, taken aback, they were huge; and blue!

When I first found out I was being sent to Pandora, I panicked, not know what would happen to me, or the souls of the old, But now that i'm here, with the souls, I couldn't be happier.

This planet was filled with life, such wonderful life, I felt my soul rejoice, along with the others.

I had completely zoned out, until I heard a woman yell, in an annoyed voice. "who's got my goddamn cigarette? guys? whats wrong with this picture?"

I looked over to a woman coming out of what looked to be a high tech coffin. She was a red head full of freckles, so similar to the Weasley's, my breath had momentarily faltered.

She stood when an Asian woman brought her cigarette and took a drag, when three men walked over to her, one in a lab coat, introducing the other two, a nerdy looking guy named Norm Spellman, and then a man in a wheelchair named Jake Sully, she ignored Jake, but I almost felt like laughing at his lost look, when Norm and the lady started talking in was appeared to be another language. I didn't blame him, it sounded like a completely made up language to most. She seemed pleased, until lab coat guy, if I remember correctly, when the soldiers brought me in, I think they called him max, or something.

He had interrupted whatever conversation the other two were having, by pointing out Jake.

"uh, grace this is Jake Sully" he said, almost timidly.

"ma'am " Jake said politely, holding his hand out, which Grace ignored, instead fixing him with a glare.

"Yeah yeah, I know who you are, and I don't need you, I need your brother, you know, the PHD who trained for three years for this mission?" she said, her face showing how annoyed she was at having Jake there, instead of his brother.

Her face changed though when Jake explained why he was here and not his brother. "he's dead, I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone"

She continued though, even if she hit a nerve. "How much lab training have you had?"

"i dissected a frog once." Jake said with a straight face, but his eyes showed his motives, he was messing with her.

Grace seemed to not have seen his joke for what it was, and blew up, saying "you see? you see? I mean they're just pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain!" she was just turning, it seemed to leave, but I couldn't help but laugh at her wording, she reminded him of Hermione, her sharp wit was always hilarious, it's almost as if she was Ron and Hermione's many times great granddaughter, actually thinking back on it, she might actually be. She had the looks, and the personalities.

Grace paused, and in her state turned and fixed me with a glare, that is, until it fell away into a look of pure joy. Her anger it seemed, completely forgotten, she practically ran over to me, then did something completely surprising.

She hugged me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **_okay, I would like to apologize for the lateness, I've been beyond busy, I also skimmed through this chapter, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix it as best I can, thank you, hope you enjoy!_**

 **Chapter two**

* * *

When Grace hugged me, I was a ball of nerves, I stood there, and stared at her. Grace drew back and seemed to straighten herself out some, before her smile was wiped from her face, her no bullshit persona slipping back into place.

"I would like to talk to you after I finish with my work for the day, so will you follow Max to your assigned room please? I have so much to talk to you about." She gazed down to my bound hands and let out an irritated sigh, turning around she marched over to Max and handed him something, a second later she left and Max walked over to me after talking to Jake for a second.

"I'll take you to your room now if you would follow me please. Now that Grace is back to the land of the living, we can get rid of those cuffs in your room." he said as he reached into his pocket and retrieved the small card a guard had given him earlier.

* * *

I looked around my room, or at least what there _was_ to look at, it was just a plain white room, a bed that seemed to be attached to the wall. It was plain and small, white thin blanket with a simple fluffed pillow.

It was a boring room, hardly any space to have anything, the draws were in the wall and blended in, a small shelf to the right of the door. The two things interesting about the room was the floor to ceiling window opposite of the door. It showed off the back of the base, where hardly any humans traveled, the jungle, and the wall that was currently switching between pale green and blue color.

I just stared at the beauty outside the window, entranced. It was so green, and _alive._ I could faintly see bird like things flying in the distance, even what looked to be monkeys swinging around in the giant trees. It made me horrifically nostalgic watching the wonderful scene play out before me.

Earth was just empty rock, covered in parasites now, When I woke, Gia latched onto me like I was a piece of wood, out in the middle of an ocean, so close to drowning, seeking the only comfort it had. Magic had kept her alive, desperately hanging on.

A slightly glowing crystal was hanging around my neck, It was small and wrapped in thread around the top part, it was almost as sharp as a small dagger. I reached my hand up to it, and pulled it to my lips, letting it rest there in an almost kiss. I could feel the life flowing through it, thriving off of me; my magic. This was all that was left of Gia now.

I could feel the weight of the billions of souls resting in the small crystal.

With a sigh, I fell back and rolled onto my side, staring out the window, at the magnificent, glowing scene on the other side, and slowly drifted off into a fitful slumber.

When I woke, it was to Grace staring at me from across the room, she was leaning on the glass, looking at me intently.

I sat up, keeping my eyes on her the whole time, I didn't trust her, but I would listen to her, she was my way out, if I got on her good side, she could get my freedom back. Not that I couldn't get it myself, but this would be less difficult, plus I was honestly curious about her, why did she buy me? she was an alien scientist, she studied alien life forms, what did I have to do with her experiments here? It honestly confused me.

I snapped out of my thoughts, when Grace walked forward and reached her hand into her lab coat, only to pause when she saw me tense, I couldn't help it, that usually meant a syringe, not pleasant when you don't know what they're injecting into your body, only for magic to force it out hours later.

Not a pleasant experience.

Grace slowly brought her hand back out, but instead of a syringe, she held a worn out brown leather book, looking as if it had seen better days.

But the one thing that stood out from such a simple book, it wasn't how warn out it was, no, it was the name spelled out in neat cursive. Cursive he knew.

 _Hermione Jean Granger._

* * *

"So… you're their many times great granddaughter then?" I asked in a, well I was just full of so many emotions at once, I didn't know how to express what I was feeling, hope, sadness, excitement, wonder, even a small amount of disbelief.

What were the chances of this happening?

"Yes, her journal has been passed down after each generation, we kept it safe and hidden this whole time." Grace said, looking out the window.

"So, well I guess this means i'm your great, great, great, uncle then… wow this is weird, but you do have the red hair of a Weasley, and from what I saw earlier, you have their temper too." I said with a grin, I felt extreme nostalgia coming on, when Grace gave me that glare that Hermione always gave when Ron and him got into trouble, he missed them terribly.

"Well anyway, since I technically bout you, you have to do my bidding, so I have one experiment I want to do on you, just one, and you have free leeway if it has positive results." Grace said as she stood from the bed, she had sat down as I read Hermione's book.

"I guess if we need to hold up appearances, what is it? will it hurt? I mean I know i'm incapable of dying, but I still feel pain." I explained, also getting up.

Grace walked to the door and opened it, then looked back. "It shouldn't hurt, just a test to see if you can survive the Pandorian air, I believe you should be able to, you lived for over a hundred years in a crystal after all."

With a sigh I nodded and walked out after her.

"Are we doing it now?" I asked, looking to Grace as she walked down the crowded hall full of soldiers and scientist, the tension was so thick between the two, that you could practically slice a knife through it.

Grace nodded and continued walking, so I just followed after her, keeping silent.

"After, I need to see to Norm and Jake's first avatar link, they need to be shown the ropes, you're free to watch if you want; and if the tests prove positive, you can even join us outside." Grace went on as we walked into the linking room.

We walked over to a room with a tall door on the inside, clearly for avatar drivers, it looked like it led outside.

Grace opened the door and gestured for me to step in. When I was through Grace gave me an air mask, then showed me how to operate it. "This is if you can't breath the air, so put it on right away if you can't breath and we'll end the test right away."

I nodded and walked further into the room, so I was standing in front of a wide window, looking out, I saw Grace and Max talking, while Max was typing away on a tablet. They seemed to be ready when Grace nodded and turned, putting a headset on and pushing a button.

"Okay Harry, were going to start, first low levels, then slowly to full exposure, ready?"

At my nod, the vents suddenly started and a light breeze flowed into the room.

Nothing seemed to be happening as I stood there, waiting, so Grace slowly cranked up the breeze, until the whole room was filled with the toxic air.

Still, I stood there, breathing normally, it was slightly more pressurized, but I could still breath. In fact breathing seemed _more_ easy.

Suddenly the breeze died down, and Grace left the window after taking her headset off, a second later, the door opened and Grace walked in, a smile on her freckled face.

"Looks like my theory was correct. You can breath Pandora air." I just looked at her.

* * *

After the test, Grace led me from the room, just as Jake and Norm entered the room.

Grace paused, then looked at me. "Stay here, they'll be bringing the avatars in just a moment, i'm going to go set up the linking process, then i'll have Max escort you outside." Grace explained.

I continued standing in the same spot, watching Grace talk to the others, then about six scientists started the process of getting the avatars ready, and continued linking them up, only four stayed behind in the room, they had on the air mask that Grace had given me during the breathing experiment.

I watched in amusement as Jake linked with his avatar, Norm was first and he listened to the two scientist observing him, while Jake just tested his new legs, he was practically radiating happiness.

Ignoring Max and the others, Jake opened the door and raced out, Norm following, in an attempt to stop him, the others followed with shouts.

Hearing a sigh, I looked over at Max, he looked stressed, but his face held a smile.

"We should have predicted this. Can't go back now though, come on, i'll take you outside." He said, turning around and heading for a door, it led to a hall, filled with breathing masks. Max grabbed one and put it on, then continued for the larger door on the other side.

When he opened it, I stepped out, and followed, only to dodge two avatar drivers that were playing basketball.

"Careful!" The male one yelled as they continued on, but he suddenly paused and looked back at me, as did the girl, their faces a mixture of shock and disbelief. Ignoring them, Max led me over to what appeared to be an alien farm, the plants were at least three feet taller than me, I may be short, but these plants were just outrageously huge! I admit, it annoyed me.

As we continued walking through the rows, I couldn't help but look around in wonder. Everything was just so amazing, the few times I had been allowed outside back on Earth, the clouds overcast everything, no natural sunlight anywhere, The plants were almost all fake, and everyone had to wear masks, those who didn't, they showed obvious signs of sickness.

It was almost sad in a way, humans reduced themselves to pain everyday, with their greed and constant wars, half the world was a wasteland, no one entered due to high levels of radiation.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sudden appearance of Jake, and Grace, you could tell by their facial structure who they were immediately, Jake looked younger, but it was still him. He was still wearing the large hospital gown, causing me to grin. Jake saw, and his face turned a darker blue shade, which had me grinning wider.

"Now that were linked, Harry I would like to show you around with Norm and Jake, but first, They need some proper clothes, don't you think?" Grace said with a wicked smile splayed across her face. I couldn't help but laugh as Jakes face got darker, Norm who seemed to have found them in the middle Grace talking, was also blushing. Trying to cover his back end discretely.

* * *

I was sitting in a strangely designed helicopter, with a pretty cool lady and a gruff man, both wearing the breathing masks, and it was very awkward, We were currently waiting for Grace, and the others, so we can do a run in the forest, according to Grace , she wants to collect samples or something, and to grab some supplies from the schoolhouse they used to teach the Na'vi children at. She also explained she wanted to see how I would 'react' to the dense forestry of Pandora, only to keep appearances up. She really just wanted to give me some freedom, away from everyone.

Even though Grace was a descendant of Ron and Hermione, I still didn't know what to expect from her, she seemed alright, but I was still cautious.

When Grace and the other two finally showed up in their avatar bodies, Trudy start up the copper and they were off, Jake hanging out of the side, acting like an overjoyed child. It was surprisingly cute.

We flew for a while, Grace pointing out to the ground below, explaining animals we saw, trees, even landmarks. It was very interesting, and I couldn't wait to get up close, I even wanted to meet the natives, the Na'vi, as everyone calls them.

I couldn't help but smile, and enjoy the scenes playing out around me, I looked forward to the future. Hopefully a new beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello so I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

But I have to put this story on hiatus due to computer failure. I'm currently writing this on my brothers gaming computer and if he ever finds out I snuck into his room to use it, he would quite literally KILL me.

So the reason for my computer breaking, I fell asleep next to it, and I forgot I had a can of soda, and you can just imagine the rest. I couldn't get ahold of a working computer till now, I'm visiting family.

I plan on editing the chapters I have written so far once I save up enough money for a new laptop, but till then I'll continue writing in a notebook.

I have not abandoned this story.

Love you guys.

P.s. THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, AND THANK YOU FOR THE CRITIQUE, it helped me summon up enough courage to get a beta, they helped me Rewrite the first chapter before my laptop finally went to the electronic store In the sky.


End file.
